shadowtalefandomcom-20200213-history
Purging the Temple Quest (mainline)
Quest Giver: **Je-An Jah *'Prerequisite:' **The Pestilence King Quest (mainline) *'Description:' **Je-An Jah speaking: The time draws near when we will need a place of safety for both the Queen and her supporters to meet. My temple would be the best option. However, it is under a foul curse. We would need a courageous spirit to purge the temple of the evil. Would you be willing to do so? The demon that haunts the temple is too strong to tackle without a spiritual defense. I must create a barrier breaker for you. To do so I will need one spirit essence each from the following Burning Desert predators; a grot, gornt, sand warrior, elite sand warrior, armored sandfly, and a sandarine. Not all you fight will render their spirit essence to you, so you must be prepared to battle many of the same creature if necessary. Once you have these six essnces, return to me so that I may create a breaker for you. You are truly blessed with courage and inner light. Give me but a moment and I shall create a barrier breaker for you. Take this barrier breaker. It will allow you to enter the temple. The Demon you will face will be fearsome but I believe that you have the strength to defeat it. If you are successful then the curse will be destroyed and I shall be able to return. Go with honor and may light prevail. The barrier breaker trembles, then crumbles to dust as you step into the fetid darkness of the temple. **After defeating the Sand Demon this text appears: A feeling of peace and tranquility fills the Fire Temple. A familiar figure begins to appear before you. **Je-An Jah speaking: Do not be alarmed to see me. Once you purged my temple from evil I was able to transport my true self back here, to prepare it for the Queen's arrival. I have left an illusion of myself at the jail to decieve the guards so as to not raise alarm. It is thanks to your bravery and fortitude that my temple is clean. Now we may begin the task of truly helping the Queen rise up against those who would try and destroy her. * Required: **Obtain 1 Essence of Gornt from Gornt in The Burning Desert. **Obtain 1 Essence of Grot from Grot in The Burning Desert. **Obtain 1 Essence of Sand Warrior from Sand Warrior in The Burning Desert. **Obtain 1 Essence of Elite Sand Warrior from Elite Sand Warrior in The Burning Desert. **Obtain 1 Essence of Armored Sand Fly from Armored Sand Fly in The Burning Desert. **Obtain 1 Essence of Sandarine from Sandarine in The Burning Desert. **See Je-An Jah in J'hahenstar to continue quest. **Obtained 1 Barrier Breaker. **See Fire Temple in Temple of the Red Flame to continue quest. **Kill 1 Sand Demon in Temple of the Red Flame. **See Fire Temple in Temple of the Red Flame to complete quest. *'Rewards:' **485 Gold and 2441 XP. *'Additional Info:' **This battle consists of: 4 Venustas and Sand Demon. Category:Main Story Quest Chain